Thirsty
by vulnzme
Summary: Everyone always cautioned Bella about Jasper, but one day he decides to set her straight on just what urges she elicits from him. Winner of the Show Us Your Dark Side Contest. AU/OOC. Rated M for a reason.


**Show Us Your Dark Side Contest** Winner

**Title: **Thirsty

**Summary: **Everyone always cautioned Bella about Jasper, but one day he decides to set her straight on just what urges she elicits from him. AU/OOC. Rated M for lemons.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the characters, I just like to screw with their lives :)

* * *

_I stared at him, my heart beating against my ribcage. I willed it to calm its frantic rate, feeling guilty about my line of thinking. It was wrong of me not to trust him; quiet, distant Jasper, who had never threatened me despite the hushed warnings from Edward and others in the Cullen household._

_But as I felt my pulse beat through my ears, all I could think about was what Jasper must be thinking. Foolishly, I wished I could turn off my humanness._

"_Bella," he growled, his voice low and velvety as he stepped closer to me, "I can feel your fear." _

_I couldn't speak; my mind was all over the place. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his fierce gaze as he lifted a cold hand to brush gentle fingers down my jaw line._

"_They're all wrong, you know," he hummed, cupping my cheek in his palm. Goose bumps erupted across my skin. "It isn't your blood that I thirst for."_

Light filled the enormous living room of the Cullen house through the expansive glass wall that overlooked the forest. The sun shone bright and warm and the trees swayed lightly in the breeze. It was a beautiful day, and I was alone.

I stood by the window, looking out at the vast landscape, sighing at the beauty of it all. It never got old; the countless hues of luscious green, the twisted trail of the river as it sliced through the trees, the mountains in the distance.

I walked to the kitchen, picking out a spotless red apple from the bowl on the counter. The Cullens had begun to maintain a light stock of food in the house since I had started staying over for days at a time. After I graduated high school, I moved into a small apartment in the center of town, purely to appease my father, Charlie.

I took a bite of the apple and wondered how it was that the Cullens were perfect at _everything_, even picking out the best fruits. I smiled to myself and wandered through the house, reveling in the opportunity to marvel at all the art and keepsakes displayed throughout. The Cullens never made much noise, but their absence was certainly noticeable today.

I finished the apple and moved to the back door of the house, stepping outside and tossing the core toward a tree some meters away. The birds would appreciate the treat. I wondered if everyone was enjoying their hunting trip on this gorgeous summer day. Edward hadn't wanted to leave me alone, but I assured him I didn't mind in the slightest.

I heard the faint roaring of a motor as it approached, stopping somewhere beside the house. Just as I turned my head toward where the sound had stopped, a blur caught my eye, halting right in front of me on the steps.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, my hand flying up to my chest as Jasper materialized in front of me.

"Sorry, Bella!" He chuckled. "I didn't know you were out here. Is everyone gone?"

I nodded, "Yes, they just left a short while ago." I stepped aside as Jasper climbed the steps. His hair shone like polished brass in the sunlight, the windswept curls tamed by a pair of sunglasses that rested on his head. My breathing faltered as his skin caught the sunlight and threw it back, shimmering like thousands of tiny diamonds. It was a sight I had grown accustomed to seeing lately, but it still never ceased to captivate me. He crossed into the shade cast by the house and the spectacle was cut short. He looked back and caught me staring.

He smiled slightly and turned, entering the house without another word.

I stood on the step for a few minutes, enjoying the warm air on my skin and scanning the beautiful outdoors again. I would definitely be spending the day outside, that was for sure. It was early, though, and I needed to wake up properly with a nice shower.

As I entered the house, a frantic melody reached my ears. I walked through the living room toward the stairs and saw Jasper sitting at the grand piano, his fingers pounding the keys dramatically. It was strange; Jasper never played the piano, at least not that I had seen, and yet he played like a concert musician.

I climbed the stairs slowly, enjoying the music, which was beautiful and haunting at the same time. By the time I'd reached the top of the staircase, though, he had stopped playing.

Once inside Edward's room, I dug around in the armoire for something light and summery to wear for the day. I pulled out a flowing skirt that reached my ankles with tiny multi-colored flowers stitched across the thin, cream-colored fabric. Edward had bought it for me at a street fair in Seattle a few weeks before. I opted for a plain, solid blue tank top to go with it, since I wanted to enjoy the sun and the air as much as possible. I held the pieces up to my body and looked myself over in the long mirror inside the armoire door. Pleased with the ensemble, I draped the items over my arm and turned. They were thrown to the floor when I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Jasper stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, shoulders hunched and his arms crossed. I hadn't heard him. _Of course_ I hadn't heard him.

I gasped and froze momentarily, and then bent to pick up my crumpled clothes, my face hot with embarrassment. Jasper didn't say anything.

I stood, hugging my clothes to my chest, the shock of adrenaline still wearing off from the surprise of seeing him there. His expression was odd, his posture rigid, even for a vampire. He was still as stone, as if he could blend in perfectly with the other fine sculptures that decorated the house.

The silence was getting uncomfortable, and I forced myself to speak.

"You startled me," I breathed, stating the obvious. I tried to smile, but his frozen gaze was making me uneasy. Without a word, he moved, lowering his arms and walking slowly toward me. The sudden movement after his previously inanimate state sent another pump of adrenaline through my veins.

Even now, as I watched him step toward me, he was utterly silent. It was eerie to hear nothing as his black cowboy boots tread noiselessly across the hard-wood floor. He stopped a couple feet away from me.

I looked up into his expressionless face and his eyes bore into mine; I felt slightly relieved to see a healthy amber color in his irises. His hair hung in his eyes now, the sunglasses gone from the top of his head. I rarely ever stood so close to Jasper; he was taller than Edward, his chest and shoulders boasted quite a bit more muscle. I felt dwarfed.

His lips curled up into a smile that was not matched by his intense stare. It felt like the blood froze in my veins. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to speak, but said nothing.

Something was not right. I felt my pulse begin to accelerate as my brain caught up to the situation before me.

His eyes narrowed, his smile turning into a frown.

I stared at him, my heart beating against my ribcage. I willed it to calm its frantic rate, feeling guilty about my line of thinking. It was wrong of me not to trust him; quiet, distant Jasper, who had never threatened me despite the hushed warnings from Edward and others in the Cullen household.

But as I felt my pulse beat through my ears, all I could think about was what Jasper must be thinking. Foolishly, I wished I could turn off my humanness.

"Bella," he growled, his voice low and velvety as he stepped closer to me, "I can feel your fear."

I couldn't speak; my mind was all over the place. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his fierce gaze as he lifted a cold hand to brush gentle fingers down my jaw line.

"They're all wrong, you know," he hummed, cupping my cheek in his palm. Goose bumps erupted across my skin. "It isn't your blood that I thirst for."

My eyes widened at his touch and the words he spoke. I took a step back and his hand remained frozen in the air where it had been against my cheek. He kept his eyes on mine, the unblinking intensity was unnerving.

"Jasper, what…" I muttered, trailing off as he lowered his gaze and brought his hand up to the clothes I was still clutching. He took them from my grasp and tossed them on the large bed at our side. His eyes found mine again and his shoulders relaxed, eyebrows rising slightly. This time his smile seemed genuine as he flashed a set of perfect white teeth at me.

I felt myself relax for only a moment at the change in his posture, but when he took another step toward me, my heart once again leapt to my throat. He stopped himself only inches from me.

He inhaled deeply and I went to step backward again. I never saw the movement, but suddenly his arm was around my waist, keeping me where I was. His right hand was at my face again, his fingertips trailing down my cheek. I couldn't breathe. His eyes closed as he dipped his face down to mine, his nose tracing up my jaw line to my ear. I shivered, only partially from the chill of his touch.

"Bella, please," he whispered, "it's just me, Jasper." I closed my eyes as his cold breath rushed across my ear. A wave of calm spread from my chest outward, allowing my tense body to relax. I felt lost, unable to be confident in whether my emotions were true or if Jasper was using his manipulative gift. When he gently pulled my body against him, my brain fought to regain control. I opened my eyes and brought my hands up to push at his firm chest, unsuccessfully trying to put some distance between us. He kept his arm tight around me, but pulled away to look at me once more. His hand rested against my neck, pressing ever so slightly against the spot where my pulse was pounding.

"I want you," he declared, his voice deep and heated. My mouth dropped open as I processed what he'd said and a jolt of excitement betrayed me. I struggled against him, but his hold on me was like a vice. I was completely taken aback by what was happening. Jasper rarely so much as spoke to me, what was going on?

"But…Edward!" I cried out, coherent statements beyond my capabilities at the moment.

His eyes narrowed again, the smile disappearing from his face. His entire expression darkened and my breath hitched in my chest. He filled his lungs with a deep breath of air.

"He isn't here," he spat, "and I intend on taking full advantage of that fact." I whimpered involuntarily, struggling once again against his iron grasp.

"No, Bella, don't be scared," he murmured, his fingers snaking into my hair and rubbing gentle circles into my scalp.

His face was so close to mine; I could smell his breath, strange and sweet, but somehow different from Edward's. His tongue darted out, trailing wetness along the pale pink of his lips.

"Jasper," I whimpered again, closing my eyes, fighting the emergence of a completely new urge within me at having his lips so close to mine.

"I know how he makes you feel, Bella, I know your desire for him, and I know the hurt you feel every time he denies you." Jasper held me closer to his body as he spoke. "The fool."

My hands fell to his hips as I searched for something to hold onto, not trusting my legs to hold me upright anymore. In one fluid motion, he lifted me effortlessly, holding me against him, and turned, placing me gently on the enormous bed beside us. My brain was frantic and numb all at once. I should not be allowing this to happen, and yet, I wanted it.

I felt myself being pushed back slowly onto the bed, and my eyes shot open. Jasper hovered above me, standing at the edge of the bed with one knee braced at my side. I opened my mouth to speak, and a cold, slender finger was pressed to my lips.

"I can give that to you, Bella," he muttered, lowering himself until his body was just centimeters from mine. "I can give you what Edward continues to refuse." He trailed a finger down my neck and continued down the center of my chest. His gaze darkened when my pulse sped up once again.

"I'm not afraid of hurting you, Bella. In fact, I'm confident that I would do the exact opposite," he growled. With that statement, he pushed his hips against mine. I gasped, feeling his hardness press into the apex of my thighs.

"I know that you want it," he purred, "I've never felt you more aroused than you are now." My face grew hot at his words, but the heat also rushed to other parts of my body, until it flared at the spot where our hips met.

He pressed his lips against mine and I stilled. My mind whirred, trying to regain some semblance of control, but I could not find the will to resist further. Jasper was right. I burned constantly for the intimacy that Edward would not let us achieve. I longed to feel that connection between myself and someone else again, and now it was being offered to me; Jasper wanted me, and I'd never felt so much desire in my life.

I gave myself over to what I was feeling and moved my lips against his. He tasted sweet, his icy lips eliciting a fiery contrast within me. He kept frustratingly still, his body tense against mine. When I brought my hands up to his face, he growled, deep and low from within his chest. He deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing between my lips and finding mine. I moaned softly, his taste and his scent making me dizzy. He pulled away suddenly, rising to his full height at the end of the bed.

I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. My lips already felt swollen from the passionate kiss we had just shared, and I worried my bottom lip with my teeth. His eyes held mine, searching for something. I was having trouble catching my breath, and as I took in his wild expression, my breathing stopped altogether.

His hands flew to the hem of his t-shirt and he yanked it over his head, tossing it to the floor. My eyes travelled across his broad shoulders and on down to the lean, chiseled muscles that strained beneath the flawless, alabaster skin of his chest. As beautiful as Edward was, he didn't compare to the man before me. I waited for the wave of guilt to take me as this thought entered my mind, but it never came.

His hands moved quickly to my own shirt, and I raised my arms to allow him to pull it over my head. He hissed as his eyes fell to my chest, and another rush of warmth shot down my body. He bent over me, his hands at my back, my black satin bra removed and tossed to the floor before I could realize it. I gasped as cold hands cupped my breasts and my nipples hardened beneath his fingers.

He looked up at me through his lashes and, holding my gaze, brought his hands to his belt, undoing the buckle swiftly.

"I must confess," he growled, undoing the button of his jeans and lowering the zipper, "I am not a patient beast."

I gaped at him, a moan escaping my lips as his jeans sagged down his angular hips, revealing his pert erection.

"Off," he snarled, holding his cock in one hand and tugging at my jeans. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as I hurried to shimmy out of my pants. I had never gotten to lay eyes on so much of Edward's body; things were always halted long before they got to that point. The sight of Jasper's arousal sent my desire into overdrive. When I didn't immediately continue on to remove my underwear, he glared at me.

I slid my underwear down my legs, a flash of fear rising up within me, pervading the other emotions I was being bombarded with. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I was past the point of no return. I wanted this. I wanted what Edward wouldn't give.

I was naked before the ethereal form of a man I had so very quickly handed my fate to. He could finish me in a flash; I would never know what hit me. He was a menacing tornado and I was a trembling leaf on a tree, completely at his mercy. His eyes were hungry, but he had told me it wasn't for my blood…

He grabbed my hips and pulled me roughly to the edge of the bed. I watched him as he pushed his pants further down his hips until they fell to the floor, the heavy belt buckle hitting the wood with a loud thud. His cock stood out to me, strong and perfect, like the rest of his body. My anticipation flooded the area between my legs.

Cold hands hooked underneath my knees and Jasper parted my thighs, opening me to him. He hitched my legs over his hips and stared me straight in the eye. As he slid his hands down the backs of my thighs, he held my gaze, and I almost cried out from the want that was consuming me.

Slowly, he bent forward, lowering his mouth to my neck. His lips parted against my throat and I felt his teeth gently pressing into the skin where life-giving blood pulsed fiercely below. When my heart leapt once more from fear, need, and desire, he tore his mouth away suddenly, straightening up and driving his cock directly into my aching center.

I gasped as he pushed into me, hitting my depths and pulling back out. He hesitated for a moment, his entire body rigid. His jaw was clenched, his grip tight on my hips; every muscle in his body strained for control. I writhed beneath him, wanting him to continue. A low growl rumbled within his chest and he bared his teeth, pushing into me again.

His movements were fluid and deliberate, but careful and controlled. He thrust hard and deep, and I gripped the sheets at my sides with each pulse of pleasure. His body was cold against me, inside me, and yet I was on fire. My entire body was covered in goose bumps and tingled from the onslaught of sensation.

I moaned as Jasper bore into me, his rhythm delivering a steady dose of ecstasy with each thrust. His hands on my hips were unyielding, stiff as he constantly fought the impulses that could break me in two. He wasn't breathing, and his lips were pressed in a hard line as he kept his eyes on mine. I reached a shaky hand up to trace my fingers down his abs. They were smooth and chiseled, hard as marble beneath my touch.

He grunted and bent over me, bracing himself on one hand beside my head and sliding the other hand to the place where we were connected. I cried out as I felt his cold thumb press against my bundle of nerves. He gasped when my walls clenched around him, his rhythm faltering for only a moment.

He resumed his long, hard thrusts and lowered his face to my neck once again, planting light kisses up and down the skin there. His thumb circled my aching bud, and I throbbed beneath his cool touch. I could feel myself approaching the edge, and Jasper sensed it too. He pressed his thumb more pointedly against me and brought his mouth to mine. I kissed him hungrily, grabbing at his face and his hair with a greedy fervor.

A wave of euphoria overtook me as my entire body clenched with the most intense sensation I had ever felt. I cried out, throwing my arms around Jasper's neck and arching my back, pressing our bodies completely together. I gasped as hot jets of bliss continued to pulse out from my core to my very fingertips; I couldn't catch my breath.

Jasper's body went rigid again and he pulled away from my grasp hastily. The hand near my head gripped the sheets so tight I thought his knuckles would burst from his skin. His other hand flew up to fist his hair as he thrust into my tightened sex again and again. Throwing his head back, he let loose something between a growl and a groan that made my heart pound harder against my ribs.

He was almost panting as his release coursed through him. I watched him in awe, feeling his solid cock pumping inside me. I was dizzy from pleasure and frantic breathing, and I closed my eyes to try to regain some kind of control over myself. Every inch of my body felt hyper-sensitive to even the slightest movements.

Jasper inhaled deeply and breathed out, his sweet, cool breath washing over my face.

"I've never…felt anything so powerful…in all my existence," he whispered, his voice low and charged with desire. I opened my eyes at his words and he brought his hand up to gently caress my cheek.

His gaze was so full of emotion it stole my breath. He kept his eyes on mine as he slowly pulled out of me and stood. The emptiness left behind startled me, and before I realized it, hot tears threatened the corners of my eyes. I struggled with myself, fighting the water invading my vision. I somehow managed to blink away the tears before they fell, but I knew it was useless.

Jasper's expression darkened and he bent to pull his jeans back up. I watched him, mesmerized once again by his solid body. I sat up slowly, folding my quivering, tired legs beneath me.

"He'll be home soon," he muttered, zipping up his pants and fastening the button, leaving the belt to hang loosely at his hips. "You must shower and wash thoroughly, or they'll smell me on you. I'll do the same."

He turned and walked slowly from the room. I could barely whisper a hoarse "Jasper" before he was gone and silence took over once again.

Hours had passed, and I had spent most of that time trying to get Jasper's scent off of my body as well as the bed sheets. Now, I sat outside under the midday sun. Despite the beautiful weather, my mind was clouded and stormy. What had just occurred between Jasper and I ran on repeat in my thoughts, and I felt selfishly grateful that Edward could never hear them. I kept thinking about what I had just done to Edward, the guilt strangling me at times. Quickly, though, my mind would wander back to the sights and sensations of Jasper's solid marble body, his powerful cock burying itself deep inside me, his throaty growls as he released in my depths.

Heat coursed through my body and I groaned quietly.

"Is everything alright, love?" A melodic voice cooed behind me. I stiffened momentarily, and then turned, forcing a smile. Edward stood, tall and handsome in a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray button-down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his stunning auburn hair was the beautiful mess it always was. His eyes were a breath-taking butterscotch color. I sighed as the splendor of his diamond skin shone in the sun.

He held his hand out for me and I took it, standing from where I had been sitting on the soft grass. His cool touch gave me chills for reasons entirely apart from the temperature. He pulled me in for a tender hug, holding me against his chest and burying his face in my hair, which I had washed at least three times.

Behind him I saw the rest of the Cullens that had made up the hunting party trailing leisurely into the house.

"How was your day?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead gently.

I avoided his gaze, "Fine, it's so gorgeous out, isn't it?"

"Were you outside enjoying the weather all day?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and turning to walk with me toward the house.

"Yes," I lied.

As we approached the steps, the back door slid open, and Jasper stepped outside. My heart stopped altogether as his eyes flashed to mine and then to Edward's, his face tense with concentration.

"Jasper! How was your ride?" Edward greeted him cheerfully.

Jasper's eyes rested on me once again as he replied darkly, "It was incredible."

With that, he stalked past us before disappearing around the side of the house in one swift blur. Edward stared after him, a perplexed look on his face, before we continued up to the house. I wondered what thoughts Jasper had forced in order to keep Edward in the dark.

As he slid the door closed behind us, I heard the roar of a motorcycle disappearing in the distance.


End file.
